User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/Here's my take on what needs to be done with the Role play "council"
First of all...... I'd like to address the things that Matthew Blastshot is saying in his "Role play reforms" blog. There's literally a flaw, contradiction, or obvious "grab for power" in every proposal he made. *Your blog is entitled: "Role play reforms" and yet you propose that the RPC be ''continued. ''Right.. *You want to council to be led and overseen by an admin. Ok. Please tell me how many administrators are Spaniards. Then tell me how many administrators are actually active on the game. Then tell me how many administrators have legitimate countries on the game. The correct answer should be: 0,0,0. *The administrator should have the power to remove trouble makers? Oh, well that's a relief. Seeing as 95% of the council is British, it'll probably spark a "civil" war. *The admin in charge will be voted on by members of The Wiki? How many Spaniards have gone to that Wiki, spoke the word "God" or "Pears" and been infinitely banned for being suspected of being Pearson Wright?Basically, you want the British to vote for the administrator that will likely benefit them the most. Just say that. Now this is where it gets ''really ''good. You claim: "The members of the roleplay council will consist of members from the roleplay community, every group will have equal representation and no group will be dominant." So please tell me how in the ''Hell ''you are going to equally represent Spain, Portugal, Sicily, Naples, The Papal States, France, The Ottoman Empire, Sweden, and Russia, (about 75% of Europe), when you've banned all of their legitimate leaders? Did you even think this through before you typed it, or did you just do it for the Hell of it? You also state that: "The (obvious) people cannot (request) control of countries". You'll have to elaborate on that, because if you're implying that we actually have to "request" control of countries that we ''founded ''years before you even knew what "POTCO" stood for, then you're deranged seeing as we already control about 3/4ths of Europe. While you sat on the Wiki screaming at everyone, we actually spent years fighting our way towards the seat of power on the game; ''which the wiki is based off of, and is meant to document events that occur on the game. '' To sum it all up, I don't think it's fair that these.... idiots, think they have the authority to dictate what goes on in a country, when they've banned every single citizen it has from their Wiki. For the record, you've basically gotten rid of every country other than those allied with Britain, or those that never historically even existed at that time. (Sorry, I forgot to mention The United Vampire Providences). It's bullshit. Have fun arguing amongst yourselves within the council of England and England. Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 20:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts